Adventures of a lost Yu
by peterrabbit
Summary: Awake in a strange new world. Mistaken for a infamous impersonator. Working with a drug fighting thief. Gotta find a way home. What   ever it takes.  no pairing, there's fighting though.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes flutter open to the stench of disinfectant and sounds of beeping. "Uhng..." She lets her eyes wonder through faze of dozy lashes and dim lights.

"Yes she's laying in bed right now, resting..." The sounds of a conversation were held in air of an old man's voice that was followed by a young but highly mature voice.

"Do you know when she may be up again?"

"Hm...That's hard to say since she came with savior wounds..."

"Dude let it go, there's not much we can do now..."

The sounds carry on to the stillness of the room soon just becoming part of the dreadful background. She sits up slowly feeling every muscle move with the bones that kept it together. 'I'm...fine' is the simple thought that comes in light of the situation. Moving slowly sos no to make a sound for the stranger to hear she takes up the report board; reading it she comes to terms that the she has some broken rids but not so savoir as the doctor had said. Staring dumbly that the paper her thoughts wonder to her parents 'gotta find them'

"Perhaps Raven could venture into Duela Dent's mind to find the driver?" A bright nearly naive voice suddenly boosted through, "Start I don't think she's going to like someone poking and proving her head."

Simple to say that the voices in the hall were beginning to worry the victim. "Shit..." she muttered then with the continuation of slow as stealth climbed out of her bed and went about looking for her clothing, all whilst listening to the voices.

"Hm...I am not exactly sure that would be entirely good for her, sure I can find out what lead her to this condition but other memories of her past can actually effect the outcome."

"Are you sure Rae? I mean it wouldn't hurt to try right?"

With no such luck of the investigation she slowly stepped closer to the cracked door. A group, a _very_ strange one at that, most likely cosplayers or something. She suddenly thought 'They can speak English..." There were five of them, two females and three males; well she thought that one with the hood was a female it was hard to say. Her thoughts went back to this Dulea person, going back to the report she read "Duela Dent."

'What the Hell? I'm not Duela Dent…I'm Yumi'

Yumi looked out the door 'gotta find mom and dad...' The strangers were not to be seen and moved out slowly then picking up the pact down to the information desk on the floor. Still no one in sight.

"{Excuse me, do you know where Amaya...}"

The nurse looked dumb-founded, no Japanese...

Yumi looked to her side then quickly to the woman again "Where am I?"

"Why you're that the Jump City Hospital" she smiled. "Jump...City..?" Yumi's turn to look dumb-founded, "Do you know where my mother is?"

"Amaya...Roxanne" she honestly couldn't remember her real last name at the moment. The nurse started typing up something's then looking down the list on the computer. Standing on her tip toes Yumi tried to peek. "Sorry Hon, no one by that name is on the floor-"

"Robert Roxanne!" Yumi said quickly. The nurse quickly started typing lighting speed. "Sorry hon..." she looked up "Did...did I come in with anyone?"

"What accident did you come in as?"

"I came in with a couple broken ribs..."

"Oh my you shouldn't out of bed!" the woman stood and started to push her back towards the room, "Could you please tell me? I have to find my mom and dad, they got hurt..." she pled

"Don't worry 'bout it you get some rest and I look into it for you?" I nod and slip into bed. "Why you must be that girl those Titans were hopen to talk to?"

"I...I guess...do you know why they wanted me?"

"Well some way away from where they found you was an explosion or robbery of some kind...they must wanted question you..." she thought out loud "Any-who you should getta resting" she smiled and left, never really got to read her name.

Yumi couldn't really rest easy not knowing how they were, granted she never really was close to her parents but she was beginning to feel the hurt of their absence of loss. Not only that but those Titans worried her what with the talk of poking and probing her mind. She popped out of bed and decided to search for her parents, peeking out the door again, then seeing no one in sight went down to a different hall in journey of her parents.

"Patient Dent is missing!" a doctor suddenly called out followed by a "YOU!" Yumi, not even looking back, kicked off and ran like hell. It's not like she could help it, years of running from any form of word that resembled her name became a habit. Unfortunate for her though, she didn't know who she was dealing with.

Seeing no one in sight went down to a different hall in journey of her parents.

"Patient Dent is missing!" a doctor suddenly called out followed by a "YOU!" Yumi, not even looking back, kicked off and ran like hell. It's not like she could help it, years of running from any form of word that resembled her name became a habit. Unfortunate for her though, she didn't know who she was dealing with.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yumi was looking for her any sign of her parents as she ran away from what the nurse called Titans. Turning sharp corners she was beginning to feelt that they were not even in the building let alone the floor, one sure thing to do was to shake these Titans off.

"Starfire try going ahead of her!"

"Cyborg! The heat sensors!" Yumi came across the elevator, and ran in, but just as it closed she heard "Raven the el..."

She stood taking in her breath but with a guard up, the light of the elevator started to flicker on and off; then a creak at the top. "Stop your running" she heard a nearly sore voice say, soon the feeling she felt arms begin to close around her, Yumi started freaking out and flung her arms about like a crazy person. She succeed with an elbow to whose ever nose. She hear a thud fallowed by a ugh, not spearing one more minute she blotted when the door opened and ran for the nearest employee locker room for some spear clothes.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled when she saw her friend lying bleeding from her nose. "I'm okay, go after her" she hissed.

Yumi entered a room of some sort and began ripping doors open for a jacket of any kind. Finally finding a dark one she wore to hide the patient clothes, so continued to find more useful items. She wasn't given much time since she heard a commotion get closer, again it as that boy barking orders. "We can't let her go!" The feeling of fear over came her fallowed by a sharp pain in her chest; falling down to her knees she just placed a hand over it and grabs a pair of shoes. Walking out as fast as she could she grabbed some more things, but noticed then a...green dog? It barked, turned into a green man. Yumi threw the shoes that him.

Hitting him in the head and ran away again."OWWW MAN!" Beast Boy held his head. 'I...Saw...I...must be going INSANE!' Yumi ran out of the building never finding the whereabouts of her parents or with any shoes.

"Sorry Robin she got away..." the green fellow said.

"It's okay, Dent's not getting anywhere..."

"What makes you say that Cy?"

"Jugging from all the running and the damage of the wounds she'll have to sleep or crash somewhere" Cyborg replied rather smugly.

"Raven are you well?" Starfire kept asking as they walked up to the two.

"I'm FINE..."

"Dude! What happened!" a chuckle came."Dent elbowed Raven"

"Where's Robin? I'd rather not be here" Raven quickly added.

"Here" Robin rounded the corner.

"Where were you?" Starfire asked. He smiled "Getting something for some help..." he held up a bag.

"Guess who's..."

"That's Duela's?" Beast Boy asked looking that the dirty school uniform.

"I wonder whose kid she's going as now..." a bitter Raven said wiping her nose with tissues.

"Come everyone! We may be able to still find Duela Dent!"

"I donno Star, she was pretty fast for running around with broken ribs"

"...she won't get far" Cyborg said again.

"Starfire's right! Let-"

-BEEP BEEP-

"Hm..." Robin took out the communicator. "Looks like we're going to have to deal with her later, there's a suspected robbery taking place not too far from here." Everyone nodded and followed Robin to the disturbance.

Running again are we? Why am I? I did nothing wrong. It's not like I murdered or robbed someone. So why am I?

This city is strange to me, there's practically no one here! I stop catching my breath, they're not following me anymore...wow I never knew I could run like that too! Limping over to an alley I slide down to sit then look over. Towards the hospital, what the type of place is that letting people run around like that?

I stand up, have to put some distance between me and those people...but why? Maybe I should go back and...No I hit someone and threw a pair of shoes at a green dude, which I'm beginning to think was my imagination, or drugs... I sigh limping away, my chest starts to hurt right away though, but I power through. Distance is to be made. Parents to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

don't own the titans only the oc

please read and review

* * *

><p>The air was still, but the night held the coolness of a breeze. He stalked along the roof tops, carefully placing every foot step ahead of the other, pacing his every breath. The "outings" were becoming easier than before, but something was missing and that was the belt. He stood against the cool wall watching and waiting for the guard to pass by, he wasn't really in the mood to across arms with anyone. This had been one of the few places that had a more "lax" system he could access.<p>

This building is not that different from the others on the outside, but inside was what counted. Red X crossed a ledge and came around a window, ever so slowly he took out his small X shaped blade placed his hand on it and drew a circle big enough for him to fit in through. The glove activated and held the glass from falling in, he pulled it away setting to the side and entered. He walked down the hallway, keeping to the shadows, weary of any invisible beams of light that passed. Down this long stretch of a hall was his prize, something very important for a project he was working on. Red continued spotting the prize, there was a reason why tech buildings were his favored place to take from, but this place didn't have it. Crouching down he sprayed some misty water and waited for the beams or really just anything to appear. This was way too easy to just be a snatch and run. He found a place to enter hiked his foot up but stopped.

There was a noise of some kind.

A faint sound.

It was beginning to become louder.

The sound of someone screaming in pain?

A guard ran by to check out the score, but caught a glimpse of Red X standing there with a leg still midair. They started a moment at each other.

"Um..."

The guard in some space tech suit shot at him, but Red dodged them and landed a shift hit to the neck and he felt. Unfortunately the alarm rang. One thing he did not check was the skills they were using now, cameras in the helmets so that the alarm sounds off even if they're knocked out. Red X pretty much just ran up to the prize at this point, plugged in his code simplifier and unlocked the force field around the new tech. As he ran out he kept watch, not wanting to deal with the Titans tonight. Sometimes he just wanted to sail through and his rent was due pretty soon, not only that but have you seen those gas prices! He stepped closer to a ledge ready to jump off to a lower building, but he was taken aback when he saw the female alien and that Goth girl rise up with their energy practically pouring out their eyes. Red X let out a sigh though he would be happy seeing the ladies of the tower he realized that the others were close by and surrounding them.

"Stop right there Red X!" The Bird Boy said quite irritated.

"Don't think so kid" he chuckled throwing off some of his signature X's.

The Titan boys blocked and went after the man when he stepped off to run along the ledge of the building. Raven took flit heading him off to the end, all while Starfire shot fire blots to make Red's path crumble. He kicked off the ledge and landed on the opposite building, Robin no too far behind. Landing with a loud thud, he nearly split his ankle, nearly, but he didn't have time to recover; because of the blast let out by Cyborg. Kicking off further he was headed by spider monkey Beast Boy. Red was beginning to become extremely frustrated as the monkey started to bash his skull helmet. Red took out one of the special bombs and smacked it right one Beast Boy when he threw him.

"Aw MAAAAN! Not again!" the goop covered Beast Boy complained.

Sadly for Red X Robin came after him throwing a punch, Red dodging it landed one on the leader's side then a floor sweep. The moment Robin fell as if on cue came wires and crates flying at him. Red threw bombs that came in contact with some of the items, but didn't see was the prize beaming with enchanted energy. The object lifted up from his hip and into Starfire's hands, Robin rose again this time with his bow staff. The now mused Red took his X's out again to fend Robin off.

"What do you want with the H.E.A.D?" Robin said throwing each strike.

"It's a PROJECT!" Red replied throwing some slashes in his wake, along with throwing one at the alien. The X hit its mark /hard/ and she accidently threw the prize to some far unknown place.

Wide eyes all around.

"Um...sorry..."

Red kicked Robin in the gut and went after the prize, past the robot man who was trying to free his green friend. Raven raise her hands up for a chant, but Red quickly throws a device that stops her in her tracks then another he had been working on for some time.

A flash came as soon as it went with Red gone.

"Where'd he go?" Robin said as he was helped up by Starfire.

"Not far man, Red's still on my radar."

"Right! Titans-"

"Dude I'm /still/ stuck!"

"Oh right...Raven help Beast Boy!"

Red had some time before they caught on to him again; he saw it land around this area so he began to throw trash around.

"Ugh..."

He froze, that somehow sounded familiar to him. Turning he saw someone laying in trash twitching a little, small bits of blood surrounding the midsection. "Ah ha..." Reaching over to flip them on their back those Titans could be heard again. He looked up thinking 'Well I've been running around a lot and I'm around ready to head home...but I'll be damned if I don't come with my prize...' since he didn't time to frisk this person he flung them over his back, ignoring the puking sounds and ran off before they came.


	3. Chapter 3

She laid there in some messed up dirty hospital gown and long coat muttering to herself. Red X though she was awake at some point, but those mummers told a different story. He was actually thinking of throwing her out; after all he was no kidnapper.

"...mom...dad...don't go"

He wasn't so interested in her, not much to look at either. She had the shortest hair on a girl he'd ever seen and was a bit under developed. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was a he. Sighing he plopped down on a chair in front of some computer screens thinking of the parts he would need next. Red never really thought he would have to play detective or be a tech export, but he did enjoy it. To a degree of course. There were things that not even the Titans thought to look into that he would might as well do in his time. Red slouched down in his set, not worried out the girl waking up, and took his mask off for fresh air. Not much of it around when you're in some shitty factory.

He turned the TV on, so many things and factors that needed to be sorted out for his investiagtion to continue.

"...Duela Dent, better known as Harlequin, has escaped the Northern California Mental Hospital later last week, has now been spotted running out of Jump Hospital some time ago tonight..." he stared in lazy awe thinking _The big Joker's kid? Not even. What would she even want here?_

"She is wanted for questioning involving the explosions at Posterzine that happened the same night by the Teen Titans." A picture of a girl in a running motion was then shown, she had a really freaked out look in her face, Red couldn't but chuckle as he took out a bag of chips to eat. "If you have any information please call at..."

Red began to stuff his face staring at the TV still talking about the girl, after the tenth time the picture was flashed along with the video of that green kid getting hit with shoes he noticed something. He looks back at the table the girl was on and began to form a plan on the grounds of her actually being Dent. "This could work for me..." if the Titans needed her then something was up and he needed to know if it would affect his plans in the long run.

Robin sat at the kitchen table reading the news for last night hoping to find something he may have over looked. So far it was just right-out exaggerations.

"Robin, try some of my Chur`ncia!" Starfire said noticing that he wasn't eating anything. He looked down at the spoonful of color changing glob, tearing his eyes away with a pseudo face of pleasure but total sincerity he said,

"Maybe some other time Star." he lied, she smiled and shoved the glob in her mouth say "You have no idea what you are missing!"

He went back to reading, trying not to gag at the absurdity that was in the paper. First of all he was now not entirely sure if this girl was really Dent. Second what would she even be doing out here in Jump City? He needed to check in with the hospital she had been staying at since he last saw her to see if she was still there. Raven came in with a rather annoyed look on her face "What is the matter Raven?" Starfire inquired.

"Have you seen the news?" she replied.

"No...What's going on?" Robin butted in.

"Call everyone up; you're not going to believe this..."

"One has to wonder if the Titans are still able to keep up with the criminals that pop up." the video of Beast Boy being popped in the face was being shown, followed by a picture of Raven on her knees wiping blood from her nose. Beast Boy was having a hard time actually keeping his fits of anger under wraps. He wasn't doing well.

"Dr. West what do you think was the cause of two mighty Titans to fall so low."

"What the FU- COMEON! She _just_ _**THERW SHOES THAT MEEEE**_!"

"Well it's easy to say, Dent was known to mask herself as a child of a villain, they were not really up to the challenge."

"What? That's a complete lie!" Robin spoke out "We were just off guard..."

"The element that the robotic Titan may be becoming out dated could be a possibility"

"Updates are not easy to make, hole" Cyborg hissed.

"Not only that but it was rumored that Robin had a fling with Miss Dent back in Gotham...leading to a very easy escape."

There was a silence and glances were tossed around.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Starfire shot a fire blot at the TV causing it to explode.

"Star?"

"Well everyone was talking to the television like a transmitter, so I assumed...I could...um sorry."

"Alright well that's beside the point...things are not looking good for the team." Raven said.

"Why do you care?" Best Boy said eying her.

"Idiot...if the news dancers and 'professionals' continue this then we will begin to appear incipient leading to people beginning to distrust us...we have to clean this up."

"To save face." Starfire said very seriously.

"Hm...Raven's right" Robin said thinking about a place to start.

"So we just bag Duela and we're good?" Beast Boy said "Sweet! Cyborg you should totally build..."

"BUILT? Why don't I strap on my building helmet and squeeze down into a building cannon and fire off into building land, where building grow on little buildies?" Cyborg stomped away still steamed from being call outdated.

"Um...okay Starfire and Raven go to the women and runaway shelters around the Jump Hospital. Beast Boy after Cyborg cools down go check the homeless shelters and soup kitchens."

"What are you going to do dude?"

"I'm going to talk to an old friend, after I make a call though." he said thinking of the hospital Duela Dent was staying in.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I haven't said this because I've been forgetting...this is my first teen titans fanfic. I'm kind of at odds on how to write the titans since I haven't seen it in a really long time. Anyway review or not I just want the story out of my head so I can continue with my death note fanfic.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short because I've been busy with reports.<p>

The grey sky hung with clouds that threatened to pour down on to the Boy Wonder as he rode his cycle to the hospital. Though the one that kept Duela was up North he made a call to the Titans up there to check it out. He was now looking for the visitors records, as strange as it may be that's how these sister hospitals worked. The team at the moment was in search of any sign of this Duela look-a-like. Robin was actually beginning to become angered because of this attack on the team, and by a so call professional no less. They couldn't catch all the crooks all the time, which alone usually made him steamed. When he arrived he saw that the waiting room was crawling with reports. They must know the filing system too or are just extremely stupid. Robin sighed  
>"<em>This is going to be a long day."<em>

* * *

><p>"Raven I have revived news!" Starfire came to her as she sat relaxing underneath the tree. Raven was becoming irritated at the lack of better record keeping in these shelters here. Maybe it was because domestic abuse wasn't so common in Jump City, either was its no real excuse.<p>

"Yes Starfire?"

"I was given a video" she held up the old VHS "the store manager of the nearby store gave it to me, Duela Den is in it."

"Star we don't necessarily think that it really is Dent, but good find." Raven said taking it into her cloke. _If "This store has footage of her then we should check the others too..."_ she thought to herself of the extending possibilities.

-GRUMBLE-

Starfire giggled, Raven looked down holding her stomach, "Let's get something to eat."

* * *

><p>"Alright man, I've developed this search engine much like the others ones on the internet, you just gotta type it in or scan something in. The only difference is that it weeds out all that useless crap..." Cyborg sat at one of the computers in the main room. "And if you have finger prints its all the more better."<p>

"Dude! Robin is gonna go crazy when he-" Beast Boy explaned

"No he won't..."

"Huh?"

"Robin can't know...it'll be Red X all over again..." Cyborg said solemnly.

"But..."

"Right now all we can do is scan for blood types and IDing..."

"Then how will we explain?"

"Easy...we went to the soup kitchens and stuff"

Cyborg slipped some gloves on, opened a department near the computer and took out the bag of bloodied clothes. He clicked a button and a small table slid out. "...how come I don't know about these secret departments?" Beast Boy inquired.

"BB I do tell you!" Cyborg laid the clothes out and slid it in to be scan. "Now let's go start our foot search..."

"Wait so you're just gonna leave it?"

"I'm still working out the kinks; after all I want this to move out to the labs for identifying criminals faster.""I hope it's finished before Robin comes back.""Don't worry..." Cyborg said looking out to the sky as it began to rain. He wasn't into the idea of keeping this system under wraps since it could help the team find Slade. But he couldn't risk it since it wasn't detailed enough."The roads are gonna slick...bad for the cycle...slipping and stuff.""Yup..."

* * *

><p>Robin sat in the darkly lit room reading the reports, after much time spent arguing with the front desk woman and reporters. Looking up at the window.<p>

"Oh no it's raining..."

He sneezed.

"Do you know what this is?" he held up a vile of some kind. She shakes her head, mouth full of mash potatoes. It was a neon purple, very bright, something one could use as a flashlight.

"It's a street drug called Guason...it's made of three compound chemicals that are dangerously unstable alone...Catacomium, Cadamiuside, and Xenothium..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you know what this is?" he held up a vile of some kind. She shakes her head, mouth full of mash potatoes. It was a neon purple, very bright, something one could use as a rave stick. "It's a street drug called Guason...it's made of three compound chemicals that would be dangerously unstable together...Catacomium, Cadamiuside, and Xenothium..." Yumi eyed this guy suspiously; he wore a mask held up by string, like one a kid would by for Halloween. It was a skeleton and it was silly to say the least. She picked up another spoon of mash potatoes, '_don't have time for this_' she thought calmly. '_Have to find my parents._' He laid the drug on the tray in front of her "Extremely addictive, extremely expensive. Only the rich brats in town can get their filthy little hands on it..."

"So are _you_ a filthy rich kid?" Yumi asked sarcastically, she could have left when she woke up but hunger struck her and she was chained to the bed.

"Heh not even" he picked it up again looking at it with awe "One important ingredient in this drug is need for my line...of work, I want to find the people making it so I can get in touch with the supplier..."

"What does this have to do with me?" Yumi rudely interrupted.

Red ignored her and continued "The only place that seems to have it is a dance club in under town Jump City, called H.Q"

"H.Q? That's a stupid name" she committed in an extremely mocking way.

"The only way I can get in without suspicion is to bring a lady friend..."She raised a brow in obvious distaste.

"And?"

"I need you to be my lady friend, I mean it would be easy for me to find another more attractive woman, but you are of better value at the moment"

Silence

"What the fuck do you mean of better value?"

"Simple, I've spent quite a bit of cash fixing you up...you /have/ to help me at this point."

"I don't have to do shit. Tell me...um"

"Red."

"Yeeeah Red, what do I get out of this huh?" she said in a tone Red was starting loath.

"You're in no place to negotiate kid..."

"Oh, you clean me up and now you own me?" This to say the least wasn't going the way he had planned. He though that she would nod and thank him for everything then beg to repay him. She was acting...well...like a bitch. Red stared as she drank the lemonade.

"That lemonade you drank is laced with a poison I developed."

Her eyes grew wide and opened her mouth to spit it out

"That won't work kid...it's called Movement you see..." he said slowly, letting each word painfully set in. "What it does is rather amazing, it attacks your nervous system." Yumi sat in total shock listening to him "at first you just start twitching but it continues to move along, it'll slowly take over you...pretty soon you start seeing things, scary things..."

"What do you mean? You drank soon too!"

"Your body will start to shut down along with your mind" he chuckled. "You'll be slapping yourself in a matter of days" he held up a green vial this time. "This here is the antidote, if you take it in a two weeks span it'll reverse the poison...I've had my shots" he laughed.

Yumi stared becoming livid very time he twirled the thing in her line of view. Taunting her. Her body began to heat up with embarrassment and frustration. She reached out trying to snatch it, he jerked it back chuckling. "Like I said kid you're in no place to argue." he smirked knowing everything he said was total bull.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm...Boy you must be very inpatient"<p>

"Well if you want me to pay back sooner..."

"Yes, yes, very well..."

A tall thin man stood over the sleeping girl, this was the night after Red began to form his plans, he watched as the man took a needle to inject some sort of liquid into her.

"Now listen, this is very dangerous, but since you want the girl to be up and around in days then I've no chose..." he turned to Red."Sure it will help her, but the side effects are very scary..."

"Really? Like what?" Red said bored.

"Well for one the mind takes a serious toll, this was originally made as a weapon, but the first affects were seen as negative thing...mainly because it took too long to work-"

"Cut babble and just tell me..."

"I found out that I couldn't work around harming the nervous system...the healing posses is spread up...but the immune system sees it as a threat and wage war on it, this would lead to her body destroying itself...all effort goes to war leaving very little to the functions to protect itself...the first to go is the nervous system." The doctor smiled.

"...at first she will appear healthy and normal, but in due time she'll pale and start to lose that line between reality and fantasy."

"Doc if this thing is so damn bad why did they white suits stops developing it?"

"Simply because they didn't know..."

"Then do you have something to-"

"Stop? Fight? No dear boy only to slow down..." he held up a vile "this here will help, but not your wallet...your bill is turning out quite high, how do you expect to pay? It's nearing more than a thousand."

"Simple, I'm working on a little project myself, I need that kid alive for as long as it takes me to finish up" Red took the pseudo cure and examined it. "Why didn't you develop a real cure?"

"Not enough test subjects" the doctor chuckled.

"Give me all the ones you got and don't worry I'll pay this pretty price."

* * *

><p>"Ow...ow...ow! STOP IT!" Yumi took her hand away. Red couldn't help, but sigh with exhaustion. "I have to clean your stitches, if you're going to be any good for me..."<p>

"You're such an asshole..." she replied rather quickly. Red rubbed his trembles over his mask, how he would have wanted to smack her up side her head, but he wasn't probe to use violence on a girl. Even if she was beginning to bug him.

All she had been doing is calling him names like 'arsehole' and 'basterd' and telling him to shove things in an unpleasant place. '_It's like she doesn't care about her situation...'_

"Shut up and sit still..." he growled."I'm about this close to making you check out."

"Well, do it already..."

He pauses for a moment collecting his thoughts. "I mean how do I know you're the real deal Red?" Yumi continued "for all I know you're probably just some guy who gets his rocks off telling girls this crap."

Pop. Idea.

"If you don't believe me then why don't I take you out on an outing tonight?"

"I don't-...alright" she said slowly finding this as a wax to escape. "And don't think about running out unless you don't want info on your parents..." he added quickly.

"...what about them?" she sounded skeptical but concern.

He smirked "Oh so you're looking for them?"

She winced. "Do you know where they are?"

"I may or may not...depend on your behavior." She frond handing her hand to him muttering. "Sorry what?" He held his hand to his ear.

"I'm...sorry, please clean it."

"Good girl" he chuckled.


End file.
